Trust, Betrayel, and secrets
by FangX
Summary: You know About the original flock members. But what if there was someone else. Can I trust you? Only time will tell.


The world as we know it is going to change. How it was going to change I did not know. I sighed a bit and looked around only to see darkness. Shrugging a bit, I tried to stand up but found it hard to as my hands were tied up. I looked down and saw that I my feet were tied to chair as well as my hands. I sighed a bit and shook the chair trying to get free but was unable to get free. Why was I even here?

As I tried to figure out where I was, I heard someone walking and talking. I had no idea what the person was saying but I was shaking a bit hoping that they were not here to hurt me. I manage to hear someone say "She is so going to be fun tonight." Just hearing that made me shiver a bit and I gulped hoping that they would not hurt me.

"GET UP!" I heard as I was dragged out of the dog kennel I was in and forced onto a table. I struggle to the best that I was able to do but was unable to do anything as I was chained down and felt tubes go into me. I passed out from the pain and closed my eyes. I had one tear fall down as I saw darkness.

-Years Later-

"NO!" I yelled as I woke up and panted. I looked around a bit and noticed my surroundings. It was the tree that I had fallen asleep in and I sighed in relief. I was just glad it was a dream but I seemed to always have them nowadays. I just wished to myself that it would not keep happening as I stood up and stretched. I needed to get going soon before I was caught and taken back to that place. I knew the place as the school.

After I had packed all of my things, I ran towards the edge of the cave that was in a high place and flew. If you had not already guessed it yet I was not a human. I was a hybrid.

Looking around the mountains that I was flying, I noticed a house in the distance and blinked. 'Why is there a house here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked myself as I flew over to it curious and heard an alarm go off. I was scared into stillness as I was surrounded by some strange people. One of them had Light brown hair with brown wings. Another one had dark black hair and Dark purple wings. I was about to look at the other guys when my instincts kicked in and I flew up and tried to get out of there. I was almost free when I felt someone going into my mind. I had no idea what was going on but I looked around and saw a little girl with angel wings and long blond hair looking at me. I tried to get away but immediately fell down onto my hands and knees and panted. What was going on here?

"Who are you?!" The brown haired girl said as I looked at her and growled.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" I asked as her as she took out rope and tied me up. I struggled to try and get free but was unable to as she overpowered me but just by so little. If I was at full strength I could of easily beat her but since I was not, I lost to her easily and was thrown on a couch and I sighed. Why did they not just let me go?

After hours of arguing with them, I finally decided to tell them who I was. There seemed like there was no other option at this point as they bribed me with cereal. I mean you would cave in to if you had not eaten in days. Just try it and see what I mean if you seriously want to. I won't stop you.

"My name is Jade, I am a avian from a place called the school… well formerly from the school" I said as they all went silent and immediately untied me. I looked at them with a curious face wondering why they did that but said nothing as I took the cereal and ate it straight out of the box. No milk or nothing so to most it's ok but to me it was like heaven on earth. The sweetness of it was better than anything I have ever had and made me smile. They noticed it and the one that looked like a angel laughed at me a bit and looked at me.

"Have you ever eaten cereal before Jade?" she asked me as I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't even really know what this cereal is" I said and ate an entire box full without taking a breath and shocked everyone a bit. I looked at them and blinked. "What is there something on my face?" I asked them as the brown winged girl shook her head and sat down by me. I wanted to say something but I had no idea what I could say. I just decided to sit there and sighed a bit.

"I am Max by the way" the brown winged girl said and I nodded.

"Angel" the angel looking one said.

"Fang" The dark mysterious one said smirking a bit.

"I am Gazzy" the one with a mischievous look on his face said. I would probably have to watch out for that one.

"IM NUDGE!" Nudge said looking like a fashion person. She could be a interesting one to hang out with. If I wanted to that is.

"And I am Iggy" the one who looked blind said and I nodded smirking a bit. I wondered what was going to happen now and I just sat down sighing. They nodded and watched me eat. That just made me feel a little bit weird as I sighed. There was not my problem as I looked around smirking a little bit.

"So where are you from?" Nudge asked with a curious face. I wondered if I should tell her that I was from a place called the school but I decided to just shrug and yawned. The last time that I had got any sleep was days. I just smirked a bit and walked up and before they could stop me, I flew off. Would they ever be able to trust me and my secret? I didn't want to take the chance yet so I laid down in a cave that was nearby and fell asleep. At least it was a clear night.


End file.
